Fourth Wall Breaks
Almost every show from Big Idea would often break the fourth wall by certain characters. VeggieTales With the exception of the countertop segments, there would be occasional fourth wall breaks or glaces. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - During the beginning of the story of Daniel, he accidentally hits his face on the screen. Later, the leader Scallion smirks at the audience after his plan to get rid of Daniel works. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!- Larry-Boy gives a disgruntled look at the camera when Alfred tells him that he hasn't labeled the buttons in his Larry-mobile. *Lyle the Kindly Viking - Sven and Otar acknowledge they're in a musical. *The Ballad of Little Joe - Reuben (Phillipe) greets the viewers. *Sumo of the Opera - Maewyn Succat kept interrupting Luifi while he's telling the story. Later, Mikey tells Scallion was a great sumo wrestler until his knee injury. Scallion looks at the audience. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush - Minnesota Cuke breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. *Gideon: Tuba Warrior - Pa Grape asks Gideon what type of sign God wants to show. He suggests about a show of talking vegetables to tell him Bible stories. *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - Pa says he's not allowed to eat animals due to this show being G-rated. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - A few fourth wall breaks occur. *Celery Night Fever - Bruce Onion scolding the kids thinking they're waiting for a silly song. Netflix Series VeggieTales in the House *Sorry, We're Closed Today - Archibald winks at the audience before Larry sings. *Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry - After Bob and Larry fall asleep, Petunia gives a confused look to the audience. *The Gong Heard 'Round the House - Archibald looks at the audience while Jimmy is talking. *Lie-Monade - Archibald says he's not in the episode. *Let's Build a Fort! - Mr. Lunt states he delivers packages in the episode. *You, Me and Tiny Pea - Larry tells the viewers "Never eat every marshmallow in the world, kids." *Ready for Action - Mr. Lunt says he could continue to be making deliveries in every episode. *Plant-demonium! - Mr. Lunt tells the viewers "There's something you don't see every day." *World of Whiners - Mr. Lunt says he's the only character with no eyes. *Takeasaurus - Takeasaurus breaks the fourth wall by saying he has Netflix when Larry asked him how he knows his name. *Ichabeezer's Granddaughter - Ichabeezer says that Laura training him to be a better grandpa would make a great episode. *Laura's Animal Babysitting Service - Pa Grape tells Laura his store is destroyed every episode, which isn't entirely true. Laura also asks the animals if they think they're in a cartoon. *Yambot - Yambot says, "Larry-Boy? In this episode?" VeggieTales in the City *The Rocket Boot - After failing to tell Larry, he asked the audience if they saw him trying. 3-2-1 Penguins! *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn - While Kevin was taking the vacuum citizen back in line, Zidgel stares at them for a while until he realizes that he's not looking straight. So he stares at the audience is worry-type smile. *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka - After Fidgel mentioned "ombudsmen", the scene pauses with a voiceover describing the word. While that was happening, Kevin (as seen in the image above) is the only one that's not paused. He later uses Fidgel's pen to scribble "men" out and replace it with "penguins". The scribble marks still stay on-screen for the rest of the scene after it's unpaused, until Kevin erases it a few seconds later. During Fair and Square, the penguins mentioned that the Lizard King was the one who cheated in the episode. *The Doom Funnel Rescue! - After Zidgel talks about Scaly Slim in Spaceship Drivin' Man,said character replies with "And I don't always floss." *Give and Let Give - When Fidgel asks Midgel to get him untaped, the latter smiles sheepishly to the viewers. *Invasion of the Body Swappers! - Zidgel mentions in his song that he makes girls swoon, even for a cartoon. Towards the end before the kids were back at Grandmums', Zidgel ask Sol what the dip is made of since he's allergic to avocado. Sol just looks at the audience. *Git Along Little Doggies! - While Fidgel was correcting Jason and Michelle's behavior, Kevin passes by two times and during the second time waves to the viewers. *Oh, Mercy! - The Gator King asks the audience if he knows his Bible. LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *LarryBoy and the Emperor of Envy - This book contains a lot of fourth wall jokes. *Leggo My Ego! - Officer Olaf says to the narrator "Hey! No little jokes!" then the narrator apologizes. Category:Running gags